When in Greece, do as the Greeks do
by Megan Nichole's
Summary: Greek and Roman gods coexist, but most of their offspring don't know about each other's existence. The ones that do have already died in duels against each other. 15 year old Reyna from the Roman side meets Leo from the Greek side, and falls in love with him. Can the hopeful couple overcome this barrier?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Reyna, and as much as I would love a proper introduction, I just don't have the time, since I'm a half blood, A.K.A being chased by a hungry Cyclops. I ducked into a back alley and flattened myself to the wall, waiting for the Cyclops to thunder by. He didn't. Instead, a voice called out "Hey, that you Perce?" I jumped, causing the Cyclops to swivel in my direction and a couple drivers to swerve onto the sidewalk, honking in annoyance. I turned around furiously, only to find I was centimeters away from a skinny Hispanic boy with wild black hair and maniacal brown eyes so dark they were almost black. Mortals shouldn't be involved in this. I stepped back, feeling uncomfortable. The boy looked up at the smug cyclops, and gulped. "Gotta go!" He yelped, and ran down the alley. I had no choice but to follow him.

I dashed into a dead end and quickly drew my dagger, deciding I might as well make a last stand with this boy. The boy grinned, and drew some screw drivers and a slingshot from a innocent looking tool belt. Magic. The boy screamed "BUNGEE!" And launched the screwdrivers, flaming in mid air and bouncing harmlessly off. The Cyclops started laughing, and I closed my eyes, remembering cyclops were immune to fire. That's when the screwdriver expanded into full size automatons. He dragged me to the far end and pushed aside a trash can, revealing a hole. He jumped into the hole, pulling me down with him. I landed on top of him, and winced. He got up, and dusted his pants. "So." He said. "You a demigod?" I nodded numbly, and he grinned. "Cool. So, my name's Leo, also known as the Awesome Champ of Ay-roe-es." My brain clicked, and the translation appeared in my head. Heroes... "So, what's your name?"Leo asked. "Jennifer." I decided to give Leo a fake name, just in case. Leo whistled. "You sure don't look like a Jennifer. Here, I'll show you in. We're always welcome to new recruits." Recruits? He dragged me towards a side in the pit and dusted it off. "Aw, come on, Thyra, I'm not in the mood today." Suddenly, a rather feminine stone face sprang to life making me start. "Who's she?" It demanded rather sourly. "None of your beeswax," Leo replied, and the slab of stone moved aside reluctantly, revealing a tunnel. I followed him in, wondering what kind of mess I had gotten myself into. The door, or Thrya, slammed shut behind me. Too late to worry if Leo was mental.


	2. I get to meet Perce

I stumbled down the dimly lit corridor, trying to ignore the fact that Leo was

pulling my arm out from the socket.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I said, stopping. Leo paused, looking at me with

genuine concern.

"Sorry, dude. I mean, dudette, agh, whate-"

"Hey, that you, Leo?"

A guy's voice called out. Seriously, what was wrong with them and all those

'Hey, that you xxx?'s?!

Leo broke into a wide grin."Perce!" He cried and tackled a guy standing a

couple feet front of us. The 'Perce' in question had slightly tousled black hair

and sea green eyes, was around six feet tall, and currently trying to push Leo

off but failing pretty miserably. Hesitantly, another figure stepped out from

the shadows and eyed me, as if evaluating my value. Around 5'9'', she had

slightly curly shoulder length blonde hair and intelligent stormy gray eyes

and an athletic tan, which all made my instincts scream: DANGER! Leo

peeled off of 'Perce' reluctantly and allowed 'Perce' and the newcomer to kiss.

Obviously, they were in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

"So, who's the newcomer?" The girl asked.

Leo grinned. "Awesome! So, this is Jennifer, she's Annabeth, and he's Perce!"

That didn't really explain anything, so 'Perce' said

"Well, my full name is

Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." Annabeth smiled kind of

cautiously, as if she was still evaluating my worth, and said "Let's go down to

the Mess Hall and get all acquainted, okay?" I knew what she was hinting.

Take one wrong step and I'll personally skewer you. I smiled as best I could,

and followed, still massaging my shoulder.

I was led through an endless amount of tunnels, watched half interested as

Annabeth debated with Thyras to let us through, broke a riddle or two

against

some sphinxes, volunteer Percy or Leo against a faun named Grover in a

berry eating contest, and tease Grover about a girl called Juniper, and finally

succeeded into cajoling him to come with us. I noticed Percy looking at

Annabeth with a dreamy look in his eyes, and I smiled. Finally, Annabeth pitted

wits against a particularly large Thyra, who ended up letting us through. Wow...

I thought. Leo, who had been unnaturally quiet, sprung to life. "Hey, Jen-"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" A girl stormed to us, looking very angry.

**Joe, I'm glad you like it!**

**Potato Jam 7, is this better?**

**Reyna has been a little OOC, hasn't she? Okay, okay, a lot, but I couldn't help it. ?**

**PLEEEEEEEEEESE FORGIVE ME!  
Please r&r!**


End file.
